


Father Knows Best - Dean Castiel Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When John wakes up alone in a field after spending years in Hell, he thinks he's been given a second a chance. A chance to do right by his boys for once. A chance to protect them like he should have.So protect them he will--even from the horrific creature that's weaseled its way into their lives that calls itself an angel of the Lord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations created for the story, [Father Knows Best](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291935/chapters/18994138), written by Darkheartinthesky.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


  



End file.
